


Reunion in Abyss

by Soveris, Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, What-If, mutual pining IF YOU SQUINT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soveris/pseuds/Soveris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: A scenario where Byleth has a proper reunion with Yuri in the Abyss.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Reunion in Abyss

The hole that led down into the dark gaped like a maw, forced open during the siege of Garreg Mach. Brickwork and rubble lay strewn about unattended, even more destitute than before. Byleth remembered the first time he descended into the darkness that seemed to shun the light. Back then, he had his students behind him. But now, he was alone.

With their former classmates returning to the monastery’s ruins at a slow trickle, Claude had taken charge of overseeing their noble allies, while Seteth reigned in the remaining church forces; meanwhile, Byleth took the time to clear his head and see what had changed in the five years of his long sleep. After a long time standing inert in front of the yawning passage, he stepped in. As much as he wanted to be sure of his ability to navigate the old tunnel that led down into the Abyss, Byleth’s visibility faded quickly in the pitch black. With a hand resting on the hilt of his sword, he sparked a torch with a burst of flame from his fingertips. If there was a cutthroat or one of the empire’s soldiers about, he’d much rather see an ambush coming than be caught unawares.

Each step brought him closer, and each step filled him with a modicum of dread. He feared what he might find among the shadows. If Garreg Mach fared so poorly in the five years of absence, how badly had the Abyss and its denizens suffered under the weight of the empire and their vile allies?

What if they’re all… Byleth willed himself to leave the thought unfinished. Gripping the torch even tighter, he kept a hand on the brick wall as he walked. His footsteps echoed in the hollow space, lonely and only adding to the restless feeling welling up inside. 

To his surprise, a faint glow clinging to the walls far ahead caught his eye. Light? All the way down here? From what, or who? Slowing his pace, Byleth left the torch in a rusting sconce on the wall and proceeded towards the light. Stepping forward with his body tensing, he whispered a curse as he stepped in a puddle with a soft splash. When the light got no closer and the silence soon smothered all once again, he continued until the tunnel opened up into what was left of the Abyss.

Despite the hastily-repaired tents and damage to the stonework, the outcasts of Abyss remained. The people, as ragged as ever, scurried between rooms and pools of light as if nothing had truly changed. As Byleth wandered across familiar paths, he saw faces old and new. But he gradually realized that the people had definitely changed: even those few Abyss dwellers that Byleth had known appeared tense, and many had old scars that weren’t there five years ago.

Cautiously wandering through one of the many hallways, Byleth peered into every side chamber. He found the fortune teller’s space unchanged, but the room next to hers was partially caved-in and dark. As he moved on to the third room, a familiar figure silently stepped out of the shadows. “So the stories are true: you’ve returned,” Yuri said by way of greeting, a thoughtful frown gracing his face. “How did you hide from us for so long, friend?”

Byleth stopped in his tracks, eyes widening slightly as Yuri manifested in front of him almost like a ghost. “... Yuri!” The shock plain in his voice, though his tone was barely louder than usual. “You’re alright! When they said the monastery fell… when I saw it myself, I thought… I worried about what happened to Abyss,” Byleth said, stepping closer. So used to the makeshift uniforms that Yuri and the other Ashen Wolves had worn, his new choice of attire mixed with Byleth’s sheer doubt of even finding him had caught Byleth completely off guard. “I thought the empire had sniffed you all out and destroyed the place when they attacked Garreg Mach.”

Yuri, who had been eyeing Byleth over with disbelief, waved a hand flippantly. “They certainly tried. Thanks to our battle all those years ago, the people here had the chance to escape through the emergency underground routes we had. Once the Empire left, and began avoiding this place for some reason, we simply returned. Funny how safe it was to stay right here during the war.” He smirked, but it fell away as his tone became serious, “But I asked you a question first, old friend. Where have you been? My people are good trackers, but even they couldn’t find you.”

Holding in a sigh, Byleth mulled over the best way to answer him. Recalling how Claude went from assuming he was joking to believing him, the answer presented itself. “Asleep,” he said, knowing the excuse sounded ridiculous no matter how truthful it was, “After I tried to aid Lady Rhea, I fell from the cliffside and woke up on the shore of a river five years later.” The fact that people looked for him afterward only made him feel even more sheepish, and he glanced away towards one of the denizens arranging some boxes of supplies.

Yuri raised a perfectly-trimmed eyebrow. “Do you seriously expect me to believe that? Then again,” he stepped up and brushed some of Byleth’s overgrown hair aside with a brief, gentle motion of his gloved hands, “that would explain why you look so haggard. But people don’t just fall off a cliff and then sleep for half a decade, even if they are suspiciously powerful,” he pointed out. His gorgeous purple eyes bore into Byleth from mere inches away, distracting Byleth from the earthy tea scent upon Yuri’s gloves.

“I know it sounds improbable,” Byleth admitted. Underneath the wear and the mess his hair grew into, he still looked exactly as he had five years ago. “Unfortunately, I’ve little with which to prove it. And even less so do I have any precise knowledge of what’s gone on in my absence. I just knew… knew I was needed.” He stared back, noting how little that seeking gaze changed in comparison. “How can I assure you that it’s me?”

“I know it’s you,” Yuri clarified, “No one can just pull-off pretending to be you, not with eyes that earnest. I just have a hard time believing you disappeared for five years because you slept.” Then he sighed in frustration. “But I also watched you return from some void and wield that without a problem,” he gestured towards the Sword of the Creator at Byleth’s waist, “so for now, let’s say I’ll believe you enough to work with you.” He looked back to Byleth and smirked, “You’ll need me and my people if you plan to end this war.”

Byleth’s head tilted faintly at the assurance that Yuri knew it was him. He smiled despite himself at the lavender sneak’s confidence that nobody could mimic someone like him. “I suppose I am gathering a track record of miracles, aren’t I?” He mused, the idea amusing enough to almost make that smile into a smirk. “Truth be told it seems as though we’ll need even more than that. The knights are a meager number, and word still needs to get out to any others in hiding. Reinforcements are a pipe dream for the time being. I can only guess how strained things are for the Alliance from what Claude has said and Faerghus buckling under the empire.” 

The mirth in Byleth’s smile faded into a grave expression. “I’m glad you came back, Yuri. I’m… glad you’re safe,” Byleth said, feeling at war with the gravity of the whole situation and the relief knowing Abyss was, if not entirely safe, then at least not destroyed entirely.

Yuri’s expression softened. “Come on, old friend. There isn’t a lot in this world that can take me down for long.” Then he smiled, genuine affection in his gaze. “You’re definitely still the same, soft-hearted Byleth from all those years ago. But that’s what everyone loves about you, isn’t it? Now then,” he said quickly, as if to forestall something, “you should get me personally acquainted with all of your important friends above ground.”

“But… where… what were you doing all this time?” Byleth asked.

“Good question, I’ll tell you on the way,” Yuri promised. He gestured for Byleth to follow, and as he began to walk, Byleth fell into step beside him. He looked pleased before he continued, “To be honest with you, I’ve had my hands full looking after my people. We’ve had to take extra precautions to keep the Empire from realizing that the Abyss was still populated,” he admitted with a scowl, “and all that while I was helping our good friend Claude look for you.”

Knowing the two kept in contact warmed Byleth’s heart. “Well, I’m here now. And it seems I’ll be filling in for Rhea while she’s missing.” His eyes wandered to the damaged buildings and remnants of old scaffolding. “I’ll do whatever I can to help within my power… as acting Archbishop.” The words sounded strange on his tongue. “Speaking of, I should probably show my face again soon. Or else they might think I’ve vanished again and get angry that I only went for a walk.”

Yuri laughed softly and shook his head fondly. “They should have more faith if they’re calling you Archbishop,” he observed wryly. “But it makes sense that they’d be a little nervous. You’ll just have to take shorter naps for the time being, won’t you?” He lightly patted Byleth’s shoulder as they neared the entrance to Abyss. “Ready to lead me to the light once more, old friend?” he asked, a hint of teasing in his tone.

“Only if you’ll walk right beside me,” Byleth said with another faint smile, reaching for the torch he left behind and walking back towards the distant daylight. This time his footsteps no longer echoed against the caverns alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Squishy: If you like my work, then please consider checking out my personal/writing https://twitter.com/Squishy_Jerry !


End file.
